Djinn lubrique
by Cascat
Summary: Dean est enfermé dans l'univers onirique des ses fantasmes. Il n'ose pas aller plus loin, quand soudain Castiel apparait pour lui venir en aide. Destiel tendre et chaud, cuisiné avec amour. (Quelques petits spoilers de toutes les saisons précédentes jusqu'à l'épisode 9x14 – mieux vaut prévenir que guérir)


Le silence avait envahi la pièce depuis que les deux démones avaient fini leurs petites affaires. Seul le grincement du métal venait parfois perturber les réflexions contrariées de Dean. Ces deux filles l'avaient attaché là, les bras tendus en l'air, et les poignets reliés au plafond par de longues chaînes auxquelles étaient reliées les menottes. Il avait l'air parfaitement idiot ainsi mais, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était de trouver le courage nécessaire pour passer à l'étape suivante. Cette mission n'en aurait pas été vraiment une si ça avait été trop facile. Sauf que, lui, il s'était jeté dedans, la bouche en coeur et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Quelle erreur de débutant !

C'était la première fois que Sam et lui entendaient parler d'un djinn de cette nature. Il ne se nourrissait pas de peur, comme ses petits copains. Non, lui était plus fin gourmet. Comme les autres, il plongeait ses victimes dans une prison onirique, mais dans l'unique but d'aspirer leur énergie sexuelle.

C'est là que se trouvait Dean actuellement : dans le très vaste univers de ses fantasmes. Il n'avait même pas vu le mal avant d'avoir passé une bonne dizaine de ces portes, manifestations tangibles des étapes qu'il fallait franchir pour parvenir à trouver une sortie. Comme avec les djinns amateurs de peur, il fallait affronter chacun de ses fantasmes jusqu'à atteindre le plus puissant de tous.

Dean pensait être du genre à assumer la totalité de ses désirs. Il avait passé avec joie l'épreuve de la pom-pom girl, celle de l'infirmière, ou encore celle de la chambre d'étudiante avec ses trois charmantes colocataires. Il avait eu plus de mal à assumer la soubrette et, tout récemment, les deux démones. Ces dernières lui avaient fait une très jolie démonstration de souplesse, tandis qu'il était attaché ici. Mais… des démons ? Sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il avouerait à son frère, ni à personne d'ailleurs. Il avait cependant été soulagé un instant, en pensant que c'était certainement le plus inavouable de ses fantasmes. Oui, mais… plusieurs autres portes étaient apparues, juste après. L'une d'elles était rouge comme l'enfer, et le menaçait avec ses promesses de désirs inavouables. Dean sentait très clairement que ce qui se trouvait derrière ne lui plairait pas, même s'il ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Oui parce que, par définition, des désirs inavouables n'étaient pas faciles à accepter. Dieu seul savait ce qui se cachait dans l'inconscient d'un type comme Dean, qui avait passé sa vie à être spectateur de choses toutes plus traumatisantes les unes que les autres… Il avait peur.

Il n'osait pas y aller, pourtant, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Si Sam avait bien suivi le plan, il devait déjà être en train de se battre contre le djinn. Et s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main ? Et s'il lui arrivait malheur, tout ça parce qu'il n'osait pas affronter ses propres désirs ? Dean n'avait pas le choix, il fallait absolument qu'il réagisse avant que le présent fantasme ne se rejoue. C'était les règles du jeu : s'il attendait trop longtemps, la scène qu'il venait de vivre se répétait, encore et encore. Une manière comme une autre de ne jamais lui laisser le moindre répit.

Castiel apparut à ce moment-là, au milieu de la pièce. Il eut l'air particulièrement déboussolé quand son regard se posa sur Dean, enchainé en position « étoile de mer ».

— Ah non ! râla Dean en faisant sursauter l'ange. Tu me soules à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suis partout ? T'es ma conscience, ou un truc dans le genre ? Ça se fait pas de squatter chacun de mes fantasmes comme ça !

— Mais de quoi tu parles, Dean ?

— À chaque fois tu prends ton petit air surpris, mais ça va j'ai compris. Pour une manifestation de mon subconscient tu n'es pas très futé, excuse-moi de te l'apprendre.

Castiel avait effectivement parasité chacun de ses fantasmes par sa présence discrète. Il arrivait, parfois en plein milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Dean avait d'abord pensé que son ami était venu le rejoindre dans le monde onirique, afin de le sortir de là. Même si, en toute logique, c'était impossible puisqu'il était en pleine guerre. Puis, après avoir constaté son très, très étrange comportement, il avait fini par admettre que ce n'était rien de plus que sa propre imagination qui l'avait placé là. Dean ne comprenait vraiment pas la raison de sa présence. Un bon psy lui aurait certainement parlé de Gimini Cricket, ou d'une amitié trop fusionnelle, au point qu'il aurait envie de partager tous ses secrets avec l'ange. C'était ridicule, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

— Libère-moi, soupira finalement Dean.

Castiel s'exécuta, tout en demandant :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas à l'étape suivante ? Tu aurais dû finir ton parcours depuis longtemps.

— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, l'emplumé. Je suis physiquement incapable de tourner la poignée de cette porte.

— Tu es physiquement attaché à une chaise, dans un entrepôt qui pue le poisson, corrigea Castiel. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour sortir d'ici, c'est de le vouloir.

Castiel avait du mal à détacher les menottes de Dean. De toute évidence parce que ce dernier refusait d'avancer, et que chaque chose ici répondait à son inconscient.

Tandis que l'ange s'affairait contre lui, Dean sentit quelque chose se recroqueviller tout au fond de son ventre. Au même instant, la porte rouge se mit à remuer et à gronder, comme si elle avait eu une vie propre.

Castiel l'observa avec étonnement. Poussé par la curiosité, il délaissa Dean pour se diriger vers la pièce mystérieuse.

— Non ! s'exclama Dean. Ne fait pas ça !

C'était trop tard, l'ange avait déjà tourné la poignée.

— Si je dois t'aider à aller plus loin, contra Castiel, je dois savoir ce qui se cache…

Il avait totalement perdu ses mots en posant les yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement écarquillés, avant qu'il n'affiche une série d'expressions toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres. Dean avait rarement vu l'ange réagir de cette manière, pas même quand il avait regardé ce film porno. Ça ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

Quand Castiel posa les yeux sur lui à nouveau, il avait viré au rouge pivoine. Malgré la situation, Dean faillit éclater de rire en le voyant aussi embarrassé.

— C'est si terrible que ça ? s'amusa-t-il.

L'inquiétude rendait son regard un peu trop triste au gout de Castiel. Il voulut le rassurer :

— Tu n'y arriveras jamais.

Au temps pour le réconfort, les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.

Dean grogna de découragement :

— Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça serait aussi chiant d'être coincé dans mes fantasmes, soupira-t-il.

— Il va seulement falloir que tu mettes de côté ta fierté. Et puis… personne ne sera jamais au courant. Tu es tout seul ici, tu te souviens ?

— Ouais. T'as raison. Je n'ai qu'à faire ça par étape. Il reste encore des portes entre ici et…

Dean soupira une nouvelle fois avec emphase et ses menottes se détachèrent comme par magie. Il se massa les poignets en se dirigeant vers la prochaine étape.

— Je vais t'aider, intervint Castiel.

Dean lui sourit avec gratitude et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour le remercier. Après tout, c'est vrai que l'ange était d'un secours non négligeable. Il avait besoin d'un guide et, dorénavant, Castiel savait vers où se diriger. Dean n'avait plus qu'à suivre le mouvement.

La porte suivante les mena dans une chambre au confort moderne, plongé dans l'ombre. La couette se mouvait comme un monstre aux mouvements lents, et émettait de drôles de bruits étouffés.

— Merde alors, s'étonna Dean. Depuis que je suis ici, c'est la première fois que le fantasme commence sans moi.

Une tête émergea soudain des couvertures. Les deux amis reconnurent aussitôt la jolie faucheuse qui avait dépucelé Castiel. Dean s'en trouva encore plus confus. Depuis quand fantasmait-il sur des femmes qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une seule fois, juste le temps de les étriper ?

Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Le Castiel fraîchement déniaisé apparut à son tour, tout absorbé par sa tâche voluptueuse. Les sourcils de Dean s'envolèrent très haut. Il était ahuri de trouver ça dans son inconscient. Il voulut se détourner et trouver la prochaine porte, mais il n'y en avait plus aucune. Elles avaient toutes disparu. Même celle par laquelle ils avaient pénétré ici. Il savait pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il « affronte » son fantasme s'il voulait valider cette étape. C'est avec une mauvaise foi évidente qu'il revint à la scène qui se jouait sur le lit. Elle avait recommencé depuis le début, à cause de sa dissipation.

Le Castiel qui se frottait langoureusement contre la jeune femme semblait particulièrement fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait. Il caressait sa compagne des yeux, suivait ses courbes du bout des doigts, et goutait parfois sa peau soyeuse. Quand il aspira son sein, la jeune femme se cambra et gémit lascivement. Puis, la tête brune suivit un chemin invisible jusqu'entre les cuisses de l'autre.

— Je suis très flatté, articula soudain le Castiel qui se trouvait aux côtés de Dean. Tu m'imagines bien meilleur amant que je ne le suis en réalité.

— Dis pas des trucs comme ça, râla Dean avec embarras. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce genre de truc se retrouve ici. Heureusement qu'il fait presque noir…

Castiel se racla la gorge, avant de faire entendre ses arguments avec une certaine gaucherie :

— Tu as dit toi même que j'étais dans le reste de tes fantasmes. Ça me parait être la suite logique. Tu devais être curieux de savoir comment ça s'était passé pour moi, voilà tout.

Dean garda le silence pendant un instant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Cette femme ne l'attirait pas particulièrement mais, pourtant, la scène l'échaudait, c'était incontestable. Il trouvait leurs gestes sensuels, leurs attitudes touchantes… Cette fois encore, Dean sentit clairement quelque chose remuer en lui. Son esprit était confus. Une toute, toute petite voix lui murmurait en son sein :

« Oh, oh ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre… ».

— Aaah… !

Le son que venait d'émettre le Castiel en pleine action, paralysa Dean de la tête aux pieds. Quand ça recommença, ses oreilles se mirent à bouillir. Il y avait une sorte de faiblesse dans cette expression de contentement, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Et son visage rougit par le plaisir, la petite brisure dans son grain de voix, ses yeux à demi-clos chavirés de jouissance… Dean fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il craignait trop de devoir tout recommencer du début, auquel cas il n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. C'était une véritable torture, surtout depuis qu'il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas le corps de cette femme qui lui faisait un tel effet.

Par bonheur, le couple disparut rapidement sous la couverture. Ça avait été beaucoup plus court que dans les autres pièces, mais définitivement trop long pour les nerfs de Dean. Quand la prochaine porte apparut, il se précipita vers elle.

Il pénétra dans une salle de bain très banale, comme il en avait vu des centaines et des centaines dans les motels. L'eau coulait et une épaisse vapeur avait envahi la pièce. En tirant le rideau de douche, Dean ne vit rien d'autre qu'une baignoire vide. Un petit couinement plaintif lui fit tourner vivement les yeux vers le Castiel qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier était tout trempé et uniquement vêtu d'un drap de bain blanc ceint autour des reins.

— Mais c'est quoi ça encore ? se désespéra Dean.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis nu ?

— Qu'est-ce que… ? Oh, regarde ! Une autre porte.

Celle-ci était grande ouverte sur une chambre de motel ordinaire. Un Castiel était endormi sur le lit, dans la même tenue minimaliste que son clone. L'image sembla cependant s'étioler doucement jusqu'à bientôt disparaitre. Le Castiel endormi n'était plus là.

— Trop de Castiel dans la pièce, hasarda l'ange. Ça a dû créer une sorte de conflit.

— Si tu le dis, baragouina Dean en s'asseyant pesamment sur le matelas.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Lutter contre soi même ce n'était pas une chose facile, il avait besoin d'une pause et cette pièce semblait sans danger.

Castiel enfila une chemise trop grande, trouvé là, et parcourut l'endroit des yeux.

— La porte rouge est apparue, fit-il observer.

Dean ne répondit pas, mais il leva la tête aussitôt qu'il entendit le bruit de la poignée que Castiel venait d'actionner.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'indigna Dean. Depuis quand tu joues les voyeurs, Cas ?

— Je réfléchis à la meilleure manière de t'amener là-bas, répondit distraitement Castiel.

Il semblait toujours gêné, mais surtout très curieux. Ce qu'il y avait là-bas l'intriguait beaucoup, c'était une évidence. Quand il referma la porte et qu'il s'adossa silencieusement au mur, il se mit à dévisager Dean. Gêné, l'autre fit mine de l'ignorer. Mais Castiel était du genre tenace, et ses regards lourds avaient toujours de quoi vous perturber. Dean crevait d'envie de savoir à quoi il réfléchissait avec autant d'intensité.

— Finalement, lâcha l'ange, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est le choix du lieu.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est très… romantique.

Dean grimaça, incrédule. Lui, romantique ? Depuis quand ?

— Je pense… reprit Castiel avec hésitation. Je pense que c'est également pour cette raison que te l'avouer est si difficile. Ce fantasme n'est pas seulement une question de sexe.

Dean se prit la tête entre les mains et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec rage. Cette situation l'exaspérait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il en sorte, pour ne plus jamais y penser ensuite. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Sa main sembla ne pas trouver la poignée, et il s'affala à son tour dos au mur. Il soupira de découragement.

Castiel, qui se tenait dans le recoin à un pas de lui, regarda attentivement son ami se dégonfler. Comme à son habitude, il prenait son temps pour observer les gens, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il en tirait comme conclusion.

— Dean.

Le concerné leva la tête pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, et reçut un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ça avait été aussi léger que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon. Dean se rencogna brusquement contre le mur, une main effarouchée sur la bouche, et les yeux écarquillés. Castiel se contentait d'observer sa réaction avec une grande attention, ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant. Mais ce qui avait choqué Dean, au-delà de tout, c'était la manière dont son coeur venait de bondir dans sa poitrine. Ainsi que les palpitations affolées qu'il continuait à ressentir maintenant.

— M… Mec ! se récria Dean quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Je t'aide à t'échapper, Dean.

— Mais pourquoi… ?

Il se figea en voyant Castiel s'approcher davantage de lui. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre au monde, Dean lui aurait aussitôt envoyé son poing dans la figure. Oui, mais voilà… ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Castiel. Son ami, l'ange puissant et imparfait, son compagnon de galère et, désormais, la seule personne au monde qui remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive. Est-ce que les amitiés ordinaires impliquaient toujours autant de sentiments ? C'était plus que de l'amitié, c'était de la loyauté. Ce n'était plus de la fraternité, c'était un sentiment d'admiration pour chacune des facettes de l'autre. Tout ça avait pris trop d'ampleur pour n'être plus exprimé que par des accolades de bons camarades. Dean savait que Castiel méritait autre chose. D'autant plus que tous les deux partageaient cette faiblesse douloureuse : la solitude. Le chasseur avait besoin de savoir… Voilà pourquoi il laissa Castiel se pencher sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, sans broncher.

La première chose qu'il sentit fut son haleine, chaude et pure. Et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui se voilèrent tandis que leurs bouches entraient en contact. Dean oublia de respirer. Son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Castiel étaient étonnement froides, mais d'une grande tendresse. Dean eut terriblement envie de les gouter, mais quelque chose le retenait encore. Il prit la tête de Castiel entre ses mains, et colla son front au sien. C'était sa manière de faire une pause, sans perdre le courage dont il faisait preuve pour assumer cette situation. L'ange n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, comme si tout ceci était un peu douloureux. Dean s'en trouva ému. Il aimait tellement son visage et la moindre de ses expressions.

— Dean, commença Castiel, il faut que je te dise…

— Tais-toi abrutis. Tu vois pas que j'essaie de faire passer la pilule en douceur ? Je… J'ai compris. Écoute tu n'as qu'à… refaire ça. Faisons-le, OK ?

— Comme tu voudras.

Malgré la bonne foi de Dean, Castiel dut forcer un peu le passage pour atteindre une nouvelle fois la bouche du chasseur. Mais, quand ce fut fait, il semblait qu'une barrière avait enfin été levée. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent franchement l'une contre l'autre. Et c'est Dean qui céda enfin à son désir, en aventurant sa langue sur ce terrain inconnu. Castiel expira un peu trop fort, comme comblé. Cette fois, Dean ne put ignorer la réaction de son corps. Non seulement il aimait Castiel, mais en plus il le désirait physiquement. C'était la chose la plus improbable qu'il n'eut jamais vécu, et Dieu sait que pourtant il en avait eu son lot de phénomènes étranges.

La langue de Dean trouva celle de l'autre. Pendant un instant elles se contentèrent de se frôler, de s'apprécier, mais bientôt la soif fut trop grande. Les deux amis y cédèrent en même temps, dans un parfais accord. Dean gouta franchement la saveur de l'ange, et ça lui donna le vertige. C'était si agréable, si doux, si bon… Il gronda et, aussitôt, l'autre l'imita avec plus d'ardeur.

Sans qu'il en ait conscience, les mains de Dean avaient dégringolées de la tête de Castiel, à ses épaules. À présent il éprouvait la souplesse de ses bras, et l'épaisseur de ses muscles sous cette fine chemise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé désirer un corps d'homme. Jamais il n'aurait même suspecté de pouvoir se sentir excité par des gestes possessifs typiquement masculins. Parce que c'est ce qui était en train de s'instaurer entre eux. Il n'y avait pas que la tendresse, ni la douceur. La réponse de l'autre n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une femme. Il y avait un incontestable rapport de force. Un sentiment parent de celui que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se bat avec un rival que l'on estime. C'était une étreinte masculine, pas une pâle copie d'attirance hétérosexuelle.

Les mains de Castiel se posèrent sur les pectoraux de Dean lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et encore demandeurs.

— Est-ce que je suis prêt à passer la porte ? demanda Dean avec espoir.

— Tu es sur la voie, répondit l'autre avec un brin de provocation.

— Vraiment ? Je suis vraiment obligé d'aller jusque là ?

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur la serviette qui ceignait ses reins. En suivant son regard, Dean put constater que l'ange disait vrai. Il bandait, tout comme lui. Dean eut à nouveau la trouille.

— Je ne vais jamais pouvoir faire ça, soupira-t-il.

— Je vais t'aider.

Sur ces paroles, Castiel fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur la braguette de Dean. Malgré l'appréhension, le chasseur se sentit faiblir devant la témérité de l'ange. Il remonta le long de la forme dure, puis redescendit jusqu'à prendre tout le paquet dans sa main. C'était facile de voir que, malgré son inexpérience, Castiel appréciait trop le moment pour s'attarder sur des doutes. Sa candeur mêlée de passion et d'audace était un cocktail incroyable érotique. Il avait également cette lueur de défis dans les yeux quand il dévisageait Dean… Ce dernier ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était en train de lui faire doucement perdre la raison.

Ce fut encore pire quand l'ange lui donna un dernier baiser humide, et qu'il enfonça sa tête dans son cou pour savourer sa peau. Cette fois ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, autant que possible. Castiel poursuivait sa douce torture à l'aide de sa bouche, tandis que ses mains déboutonnaient lentement la braguette de Dean. Quand le membre entra en contact avec la paume de l'ange, il était déjà gonflé de désir et suintant d'impatience. Le brun émit un gémissement étouffé, qui prouvait sans conteste sa grande satisfaction. Lancé sur sa pulsion, Castiel entreprit de s'agenouiller devant l'autre. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux. Il était tellement effronté ! Maintenant Dean prenait toute la mesure de cette caractéristique et de son intérêt. Il crut bien défaillir quand son amant gouta l'objet de sa convoitise d'un coup de langue curieux. Castiel aima la réaction de son compagnon. Il réitéra pour voir son visage exprimer une nouvelle fois ce douloureux plaisir. Dean laissa aller sa tête en arrière, contre le mur, et posa une main gênée sur ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre désir et embarras. Castiel aspira son sexe dans sa bouche, faisant frémir l'autre de la tête aux pieds. L'ange comprit que tout l'intérêt de l'acte résidait dans la satisfaction de procurer du plaisir à l'autre, mais aussi dans la métaphore de posséder le symbole de sa virilité. Dean, pour sa part, n'arrivait pas à se remettre de l'image indécente que lui offrait Castiel. Sa curiosité et l'intérêt qui faisait briller ses yeux. Ils se désiraient comme deux assoiffés.

Dean se sentit enfin capable d'aller plus loin, il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte rouge. Castiel l'arrêta, saisissant sa main pour l'amener contre sa joue. Le contact de sa barbe de la vieille alluma une nouvelle flamme au sein de Dean. Il aimait vraiment que ce soit un homme.

— Finissons ça, articula Castiel toujours accroupi, mais captivé par le visage de l'autre.

— Mais je suis prêt, contra Dean.

— Pas moi. On sera en mesure de recommencer là bas, alors finissons ce qu'on a à faire ici.

Dean se mit à rougir avec encore plus d'ardeur.

— Je suis incapable de faire ça, Cas.

— J'en ai envie. J'en ai besoin, avant d'aller là-bas.

Sans attendre de réponse, Castiel se mit à branler Dean avec plus de vigueur. Il ouvrit la bouche et tendit une langue quémandeuse vers son gland. Castiel se montrait à nouveau sous son caractère véritable : un peu effronté, un peu troublé. C'était sa manière toute virile d'être soumis. Dean crut bien en mourir d'excitation. Son sexe ne tarda pas à exprimer son agitation intérieure. Quand Castiel recueillit sa semence, il semblait à son tour ému et comblé. Dean eut l'impression, en voyant la substance blanche répandue sur la langue et le menton de l'autre, qu'il venait de le marquer comme étant sien. L'ange prenait ce qu'il lui donnait comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

Lorsque Castiel se releva doucement, il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche trop longue. Ses yeux brillaient. Dean tendit ses doigts vers sa bouche et caressa les lèvres qui avaient recueilli son sperme. Jamais plus il ne pourrait reposer les yeux sur Castiel sans revoir cette image atrocement érotique.

Castiel ouvrit lui même la porte rouge. Il faisait plutôt sombre de l'autre côté, mais Dean reconnut aussitôt l'endroit. C'était la grange où il avait rencontré Castiel pour la première fois. Par une nuit d'orage, les inscriptions noires taguées contre les murs ressortaient parfois à la lumière des éclairs. Ça sentait la terre et les bougies d'invocation. C'était familier pour Dean. C'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue c'était romantique, mais d'un autre côté… :

— Il n'y a pas de lit, fit-il remarquer.

— Pour quoi faire ?

Castiel balaya les instruments disposés sur une des tables et s'y assit avec légèreté. Il posa ensuite un regard satisfait sur Dean, qui lui répondit par une moue stupéfaite.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi détendu avec… ces trucs entre mecs ?

— Je ne suis pas détendu, Dean. Je suis même très embarrassé depuis un certain moment déjà. Mais j'ai dit que je t'aiderais, alors… je fais mon possible.

Dean culpabilisa de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il s'approcha de Castiel pour le toucher, le réconforter et sentir son parfum rassurant. Castiel écarta les genoux pour que son amant puisse s'y glisser et approfondir leur étreinte. Ce n'était cependant assez près, les vêtements étaient de trop. À présent c'était une évidence. Dean ôta son t-shirt d'un geste machinal et rapide. Puis, il entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Castiel. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il pouvait parfaitement voir la poitrine de Castiel se soulever et s'abaisser avec nervosité. Son sexe se dressa à nouveau de toute sa hauteur dans son pantalon refermé à la hâte. L'effet que lui faisait le corps de l'ange était assez déconcertant.

Quand ils furent tous les deux torses nus, il leur parut presque vital de se coller à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Ils partageaient leur chaleur et leur tendresse. Castiel embrassa Dean avec une sorte d'urgence incontrôlable. La serviette de bain nouée autour de ses reins en profita pour se faire la malle. Son sexe se dressa sous le nez de Dean avec effronterie. La curiosité poussa le chasseur à s'en saisir. À peine l'eut-il fait, déjà Castiel se tordait avec délice dans ses bras. C'était fascinant. Ce genre d'expressions sur son visage étaient un véritable cadeau pour Dean. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir manipuler son plaisir à sa guise, de contrôler une partie du puissant ange qu'il était.

Dean n'était pas très à l'aise dans sa découverte de l'anatomie masculine, mais Castiel l'encourageait à ne prêter attention qu'à ce qu'il y avait de plus attrayant chez lui. Son visage ravagé de plaisir, son cou offert, son torse vigoureux. Tout comme ses gestes un peu trop brutaux, un peu trop possessifs, c'était tout cela qui poussait Dean dans ses retranchements. Le désir était si grand qu'il ne pouvait plus être contenu aussi simplement. Dean avait besoin de se déhancher contre l'ange, de lui montrer sa passion et la puissance de ses désillusions. Rien d'autre ne pourrait le contenter que d'entrer en lui.

— Cas, ronronna-t-il contre son oreille. Cas, j'en peux plus.

— Viens à l'intérieur de moi.

— Bon sang, Cas, tu es certain que ça te va comme ça ?

— J'ai peur, mais j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous rapprocher davantage, Dean.

Ils étaient tous les deux trop gauches et trop pressés pour faire grand cas des détails. Castiel s'était contenté de relever les hanches, et Dean avait saisi l'une de ses cuisses. Le reste du parcours se fit un peu à tâtons, avec maladresse. Le gland de Dean s'enfonça lentement à l'intérieur de Castiel qui se tendit comme un arc contre son amant. Dean avait du mal à rester sage. Ce qu'il désirait était si proche, et l'ange si magnifique dans sa fragilité rehaussée de fierté toute masculine. Le chasseur avait un certain besoin de violence pour exprimer toute la mesure de sa passion. À sa grande surprise, c'était également le cas de Castiel. Car c'est l'ange le premier qui mit de côté la bienséance et la douleur pour s'empaler de plein gré sur la verge de Dean. Ce dernier, surpris, ne put que grogner comme une bête en sentant son sexe se faire avaler de cette manière. C'était tellement bon qu'il crut défaillir. Castiel s'accrocha avec force à son cou, tremblant, mais plein de force. Il n'était plus demandeur, il était avide. Dean lui donna ce qu'il voulait avec grand plaisir. Alors Castiel commença à s'exprimer. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient tous plus fragiles et reconnaissants les uns que les autres.

— Putain, Cas… lâcha Dean à court de mots.

— Dean ! Encore, viens plus fort !

— Cas ne dit pas des trucs comme ça… Oh putain !

Castiel n'était pas du genre passif. Il avait dit qu'il en voulait plus et, si Dean n'osait toujours pas, ce n'était pas son cas. Il s'enfonça à nouveau lui même sur son amant. Recommença plus fort, et encore, de sorte que leur peau claquait l'une contre l'autre. C'en fut trop pour Dean. Il saisit les hanches de Castiel sans douceur, le faisant gémir de plus belle, et répondit à la violence de l'autre. Il enfonçait sa verge, encore et encore, dans l'objet de son affection irrationnel. Les ravages de son amour transformaient les traits de Castiel. Fiévreux, insatiable et dévoré, son corps était à présent d'une grande obscénité. Il était encore plus désirable chaque seconde. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé au tableau qu'il offrit quand soudain son sexe en érection lâcha sa semence blanche, et qu'elle se répandit sur son ventre déjà luisant de sueur. Dean n'y tint plus et le rejoignit aussitôt dans la jouissance. Castiel était bien trop indécent, personne n'aurait pu lui résister…

— Wooooooh ! rugit soudain Dean en ouvrant les yeux sur un autre monde.

Sam était là. Il n'y avait eu aucune transition entre son aventure onirique et son retour sur terre. Il avait le vertige, il était paumé, l'esprit totalement dispersé ici et ailleurs. Il ferma les paupières et se massa les tempes. Les secondes défilèrent lentement. Il fallait absolument qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il oublie la bosse dans son caleçon, et toutes ces images dans sa tête…

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix de Sam.

— Ouais, une minute, rétorqua Dean à bout de nerfs.

— Cas ? Ça va ?

Dean bondit de sa chaise, avant même d'avoir pris le temps d'observer les alentours. Il renversa une petite desserte et se cogna contre une étagère. Ses yeux écarquillés s'étaient figés sur la seconde chaise, là où se trouvait Castiel, qui se redressait péniblement à son tour. Il était encore rouge et ses yeux brillaient avec intensité.

— Je… Je rêve ! aboya Dean. Tu étais là bas ? Lui… c'était toi ?

— J'ai voulu te le dire plusieurs fois, Dean.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! explosa le chasseur.

— Tu ne m'as pas laissé…

Dean venait de disparaitre dans une autre pièce, rouge de rage et de honte. Il claqua la porte avec force, faisant trembler les murs de l'entrepôt.

La mine totalement abasourdie de Sam fut très vite remplacée par de la moquerie pure et simple. Il éleva la voix pour s'adresser à son frère, de l'autre côté de la porte :

— C'est le placard à balais, abrutis !

— Je m'en tape, connard ! Laissez-moi seul, OK ?

Sam baissa d'un ton pour s'adresser à Castiel :

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Accablé d'une grosse bouffée d'embarras, Castiel détourna les yeux. Il avait également beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'esprit de Dean. S'il avait su que ça allait se passer ainsi… Non, en fait il n'aurait pas agi autrement. Il ne regrettait rien. Le seul problème c'est que, maintenant qu'il avait compris l'intérêt d'une démonstration d'amour physique, il n'allait jamais cesser d'attendre un retour de Dean. Connaissant l'animal, ça risquait d'être quelque peu compliqué. Oui, mais leur moment d'intimité avait été plus qu'agréable, explosif, révélateur… Dean ne pouvait quand même pas le nier jusqu'à la fin des temps…

La porte du placard à balais s'entrouvrit brusquement. Dean n'osa pas sortir le bout du nez, il se contenta de parler à couvert :

— Cas ? Viens par ici, j'ai… heu. J'ai un truc à te dire… Viens.

Castiel se contenta de sourire à demi avant de se lever. Il était ravi que les choses se déroulent ainsi.

* * *

Bonjour ami lecteur ! o/

J'espère que ce petit pwp t'as plu. C'est mon premier car, habituellement, je me contente de lire la fanfiction sans la pratiquer :) Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de bêta pour ce texte, j'espère donc que fautes et maladresses me seront pardonnées. En tout cas ce fut un réel plaisir de parler de mes deux amours. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
